


Первое впечатление

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Константин и Пендергаст [1]
Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Отчаянную ситуацию спасут только отчаянные меры
Relationships: John Constantine/Aloysius Pendergast
Series: Константин и Пендергаст [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Первое впечатление

Алоиз Пендергаст сидел на полу в грязном и пыльном складе прямо на своём чёрном пиджаке. Рядом с ним на коленях стоял рыжий мужчина в светлом пальто и чертил мелом на досках какие-то знаки, не переставая что-то бормотать на, по видимому, иврите, сверяясь с потрёпанным блокнотом. На коленях у Пендергаста лежала голова бессознательной девочки.  
Как ни странно, всё происходящее имело смысл. Устало прислонившись к стене, Пендергаст, которому совершенно нечем было заняться, вспоминал, как начался этот день.

Дело, которое его заинтересовало, было необычным. Маленькую девочку в коме похитили из больницы, никто не потребовал выкупа, а детей, как известно, нужно найти в течение суток, иначе становится слишком поздно.  
Родители были типичными представителями среднего класса, которые выплачивали ипотеку за дом, и сколько-нибудь значительных денег у них не было. В кому девочка впала буквально в день похищения — вечером накануне она была здоровой, а утром родители не смогли её добудиться и вызвали скорую.  
Врачи не успели толком проверить все причины, по которым здоровый ребёнок семи лет оказался в коме, как девочку похитили.  
Всё вместе казалось абсолютно бессмысленным. Недоброжелателей — настолько серьёзных — у семьи не было. Её мог похитить какой-то психопат, но почему именно её? И была ли связь с внезапной болезнью? Почему-то Пендергаста не отпускало чувство, что одно как-то было связано с другим…  
Внезапно в палату попытался ворваться тот самый рыжий мужчина в светлом пальто. Увидев пустую кровать, он многоуровнево выругался и ударил кулаком по стене. Пендергаст немедленно заинтересовался и подошёл к нему.  
— Я — специальный агент ФБР Алоиз Пендергаст. А вы кто? Знакомый семьи?  
— Я Джон Константин, и я опоздал, — мрачно ответил мужчина, не сводя глаз с пустой кровати.  
— Можно полюбопытствовать, к какому моменту вы опоздали? — вежливо спросил Пендергаст.  
— Её уже похитили. Я надеялся успеть раньше.  
— И вы знаете, кто и почему это сделал?  
— Не до конца. У меня есть идеи. Видите ли...  
И тут мужчина осёкся. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Пендергаста и пробормотал: “И чего я этому остолопу что-то рассказываю”.  
— Девочка пропала, и я готов рассмотреть любые версии. Время на исходе. Если вы что-то знаете, то лучше рассказать об этом сейчас.  
Мужчина вздохнул. Ещё раз окинул взглядом Пендергаста. Огляделся, особое внимание уделяя паре патрульных, которые перекрывали вход в коридор (“Кстати, как он через них прошёл?”, — подумал про себя Пендергаст), ещё раз вздохнул и сказал:  
— Вы мне не поверите, конечно же. Но какая разница. Девочка родилась во время затмения, и она не первая такая пропавшая. А ещё по матери она еврейка, хоть и не религиозная.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что за такими детьми идёт охота? С этим связан какой-то культ?  
— А ты сечёшь, — вдруг ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Я сегодня утром побывал рядом с домом родителей Сары и нашёл неподалёку круг призыва. Если её туда заманили…  
— То девочка от шока могла впасть в кому! — воскликнул Пендергаст.  
Мужчина передёрнул плечами и ответил:  
— Ну, можно и так сказать. Но в итоге она им нужна, вот её и забрали.  
— А что там с другими такими детьми? — заинтересовался Пендергаст.  
— Сейчас нет на это времени, — ответил мужчина. — Мне нужно выяснить, куда её дели, потому что дело должно решиться, — он посмотрел на часы, — до семи часов восемнадцати минут этого дня. Сегодня пятница, и на закате начнётся Шаббат.  
— Я смотрю, это какой-то иудаистский культ, — Пендергаст не спрашивал,а утверждал.  
— В каком-то смысле, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Вот бы понять, куда они её дели, — с тоской проговорил он.  
И вдруг бросился мимо Пендергаста в палату, схватил расчёску, лежавшую рядом с кроватью, и быстро снял с неё несколько волосков.  
Пендергаста давно так никто не дурачил. Вероятно, вся эта болтовня только для отвлечения внимания, а этот Джон Константин был сумасшедшим и фетишистом.  
Псих, как его мысленно окрестил Пендергаст, обернулся и, поймав на себе недобрый взгляд, метнулся обратно. Он достал из кармана замызганную визитку, на которой значилось “Джон Константин. Мистический детектив”, а на обороте был номер телефона и странная печать.  
— Хорошо, что здесь нет убитых горем родителей, — угрожающе произнёс Пендергаст.  
Джон Константин согласно кивнул.  
— Я терпеть не могу людей, которые наживаются на чужом горе, — продолжил Пендергаст, а Константин только снова кивнул.  
— Ты из тех, кто внушает людям ложные надежды, — Пендергаст теснил Константина всё ближе и ближе к выходу, намереваясь передать его патрульным.  
— Я не гадатель и не экстрасенс, если ты об этом, — подняв руки, сказал Константин. — Я детектив, который расследует дела с другой точки зрения. Хочешь, проверь мою информацию, — тут он достал из кармана потрёпанный блокнот, открыл его на середине и стал зачитывать имена и фамилии с датами. — Проверь и убедишься, что все эти дети пропадали на несколько суток. Кто-то вернулся домой живым и здоровым. Кто-то пропал. Кого-то нашли мёртвым без признаков насильственной смерти — у них просто разорвалось сердце. И все родились во время затмения. По всей стране.  
— И кто докажет, что ты не был в этом замешан? — почти прорычал Пендергаст.  
— Я. Я могу предоставить алиби на каждый случай, потому что начал заниматься этим делом далеко не сразу, — Константин потёр шею, — слишком поздно догадался. Волосы мне нужны, чтобы найти девочку, вот и всё.  
— Убирайся отсюда, пока я не сдал тебя в полицию, — с отвращением сказал Пендергаст.  
— Ты имена-то запиши и проверь, — усмехнулся Константин и вырвал страницу из блокнота. А после повернулся и через мгновение скрылся за поворотом. Патрульные не обратили на него никакого внимания.

Встреча была странной. Пендергаст ругал себя за легковерность: поначалу теория этого странного парня показалась правдоподобной. Девочка могла впасть в кому, потому что культисты чем-то её накачали, или из-за шока. А потом её похитили, чтобы продолжить ритуал.  
Листок, который дал ему Константин, Пендергаст смял и хотел было выбросить, но потом, подумав, разгладил. Карандашные заметки, сделанные небрежным почерком, было несложно прочитать, и, решив, что теряет он максимум полчаса времени, да и к тому же этого сумасшедшего надо было найти, Пендергаст отправился в участок, где разместились его коллеги.  
Удивительно, но то, что рассказал Джон Константин, оказалось правдой. Множество детей по всей стране пропали без вести или, как говорили заметки, сбежали из дома, но вернулись. Правда, ничего не помня о своём побеге. Кого-то нашли мёртвым. Проверив даты, Пендергаст убедился, что все дети действительно родились во время полного затмения — как лунного, так и солнечного, — видимого на территории США. Это не могло быть совпадением. Правда, о впадении в кому газеты не рассказывали, но откуда бы там взяться такой информации? Если детей не крали из больниц после этого, конечно же, как было в его случае.  
Пендергаст съездил к дому семейства Брилль, родителей Сары, и тщательно осмотрел окрестности. Он нашёл то, что Джон Константин назвал кругом призыва — выкопанные на поле странные борозды, которые складывались в фигуры. Джон Константин, возможно, смотрел на дело под другим углом, но, кажется, напал на след. Семилетняя Сара могла быть похищена культом, о котором знал Константин, и вряд ли он мог находится в на одном побережье почти в то же время, когда происходило похищение на другом.  
Вытащив из кармана визитку, Пендергаст набрал номер.  
— Джон Константин, мистический детектив. Оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала, — пропел автоответчик.  
Пендергаст чертыхнулся и проговорил:  
— Это Алоиз Пендергаст, из ФБР. Я готов вас выслушать.  
Не успел Пендергаст дойти до машины, как телефон зазвонил.  
— Я почти её нашёл. Если хочешь присвоить себе лавры, встречай меня. — И Константин продиктовал адрес и время.  
Место назначения было неблизко, так что Пендергаст ударил по газам.

На перекрёстке в назначенном месте его уже ждал Константин, нетерпеливо прохаживаясь по улице.  
— Ну наконец. Ещё чуть-чуть и упустим этого парня. Вон он, — Константин ткнул в стекло бара, — наливается. Надо за ним проследить, а потом наподдать, чтобы он сказал, где девочка.  
— Это член культа? — спросил Пендергаст.  
— Он самый, — кивнул Константин, — девочка где-то в районе складов, но я никак не могу определить, где именно. Я видел, как он оттуда вышел, и татуировки у него характерные. Никто, кроме селебрити, — Константин ухмыльнулся, — не делает себе на руках каббалистических татуировок, которые действительно имеют смысл.  
Ждать и выслеживать Пендергаст умел. А вот в навыках Константина уверен не был. Но оказалось, что так называемый детектив неплохо умеет идти по следу, и когда они подошли к особо тёмному переулку, Пендергаст обогнал цель и затаился, чтобы выдернуть подозреваемого за угол и остаться незамеченным. Константин поступил проще: он подхватил мужчину под руку и, видимо, угрожая ножом (пистолета у него Пендергаст не приметил), завёл в переулок.

Отойдя за мусорные ящики, Константин прижал мужчину к стене.  
— Самое время сказать, куда ты дел Сару Брилль.  
— Смотря кто меня спрашивает, — ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
Константин только сильнее прижал его за горло к стене.  
Пендергаст решил вступить в разговор:  
— Тебя спрашивает агент ФБР, — и показал удостоверение.  
Мужчина хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Ничего себе, агент ФБР, — и вдруг, посерьёзнев, попытался вырваться из хватки Константина.  
— А ещё тебя спрашиваю я, Джон Константин.  
— Да хоть сам господь бог, — начал было смеяться мужчина, но тут Константин его ударил в пах, и мужчина упал, свернувшись клубком на земле. Константин наклонился.  
— Я знаю, что завести детей для тебя очень важно. И даже если они у тебя есть, — он прищурился, — я могу устроить так, что на новых надежды не будет. Никакой. Никогда.  
Пендергаст впервые видел такой метод шантажа.  
— Уже поздно, — провыл мужчина с земли, и Константин ударил снова. И снова. Наконец, мужчина сдался и назвал адрес, подвывая, что они всё равно опоздали, и “надежды нет”. Хотелось думать, что это не относилось к жизни девочки, а только к оккультным практикам.

Когда они ворвались на склад, Сара лежала на грязном полу и будто спала. Вокруг не было никаких оккультных символов. Пендергаст немедленно проверил пульс. Он был ровным, а веки немного подрагивали. Константин скривился.  
— Мне нужен час. После этого можешь вызвать любую помощь — только если я не справлюсь, толку не будет. Просто поверь мне. Ты один раз поверил, и мы нашли девочку. Поверишь ещё раз, и мы её спасём.

И вот теперь Алоиз Пендергаст, специальный агент ФБР, сидел на полу на заброшенном складе и ждал, пока сумасшедший Джон Константин нарисует что-то мелом. Девочке не угрожала никакая опасность, и, хотя никакого логического объяснения не было, агент поверил безумцу. Тот явно знал, что делает, пусть это и было полным бредом.

***

Джон Константин видел, что странный агент ФБР, который отчего-то ему поверил, задремал. Очень кстати: объяснить, зачем ему нужна кровь девочки в коме, было бы затруднительно. Зато теперь он спокойно подошёл к Саре и кольнул палец стерильной иглой шприца. Девочка даже не вздрогнула. Предположив, что и без зеркала нарисует символ правильно, Джон начертил на лбу букву hei и вернулся к кругу. Он рассчитывал, что не сильно напортачил с произношением — заклинания на иврите он списал в транскрипции, оставалось надеяться, что он второпях ничего не перепутал и верно расставил ударения.

Протянув руки в круг, он сжёг волосы Сары и надрезал свою руку, смешав кровь и пепел. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Прошло несколько минут. Держать руку в круге становилось всё тяжелее, колени начинали всё чётче ощущать вес тела и жёсткость пола. Джон прикинул, что с его выдержкой простоит так минут пятнадцать, не больше. Диббук должен был откликнуться раньше.

Наконец он услышал в голове змеиный голос:  
— О, кто ко мне пожаловал. Джон Конс-с-стантин. Чего тебе нужно от пропащей души, Джон Конс-с-стантин?  
— Чтобы ты отпустил эту невинную девочку.  
— Я бы и рад, Джон Конс-с-стантин, но я уже вселился, обжился, и у меня есть задание. А за него обещана награда.  
— Твоя награда — свобода. Я могу помочь, если ты отпустишь её сейчас.  
— Я такой не один, Джон Конс-с-стантин. Откуда ты знаешь, что я хочу на свободу?  
— Тебе пообещали очищение и обманули, заманив в девочку. И ты так и не дал ей очнуться, верно? Ты ждёшь, когда обманщики придут, чтобы расквитаться с ними.  
— Я выполню задание и рас-с-спрощаюсь с её телом. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
— Тогда, во имя Г-спода, я изгоню тебя, — прошипел Джон уже вслух. Задремавший агент проснулся, но было уже плевать.  
— А кто ты такой, чтобы изгнать меня? Раввин? Может быть, цадик? Нет, ты просто Джон Конс-с-стантин, человек, который с-слишком много о себе воображает. Не тебе, — голос стал громче и заговорил с явной угрозой, — пытаться изгнать диббука.  
— И всё же я попытаюсь, — и Джон начал вслух произносить заклинание. Он знал, что всей его духовной силы может не хватить, что он может перепутать слова, которые заучивал в спешке, но был обязан попытаться. Даже мёртвая девочка как итог неверного ритуала была лучшим исходом, чем восставший диббук, который будет ходить, смотреть, обладать силой демона и сводить с ума невинную душу. Потому что те, кто смог призвать диббука и обуздать его, замышляли что-то поистине грандиозное.  
— Ох, Джон Конс-с-стантин, — змеиный голос стал тише, — я покину тело девочки через глаза…  
— Нет! — по формуле заклинания воскликнул Джон, не веря своей удаче. Он побеждал! — Тогда она ослепнет!  
— Хорошо, покину её тело через большой палец на ноге…  
— Тогда она не сможет ходить. Нет!  
— Что ж, я покину её тело через сердце! — закричал голос в его голове.  
— Нет! — закричал в ответ Джон, — ты покинешь тело через безымянный палец её руки, диббук.  
Агент прижал девочку к себе и явно приготовился бежать. Надо было вести себя тише, ему нужно было ещё пять минут!  
— Я с-с-сдаюсь, Джон Константин. Но если ты не просто изгонишь меня, а освободишь, я могу тебе кое-что подарить.  
Джон чувствовал, как силы буквально покидают его. Стоять на коленях становилось всё тяжелее.  
— Они ведь могут призвать меня с-с-снова, — голос в голове зазвучал просительно, но всё ещё угрожающе, — и я приду на зов, Джон Конс-с-стантин. Освободи меня, и я дам тебе ответ на один любой вопрос. Не сейчас, а когда тебе этот ответ понадобится. С-с-соглашайся, — и Джон почувствовал, как голос улыбается.  
Освободить такого сильного демона…Настоящее искушение. Любой мало-мальски грамотный демонолог действительно мог призвать диббука, стоит тому захотеть.  
Освобождение же сулило полное избавление от злобного духа.  
— Хорошо, демон, я освобожу тебя. Выйди из Сары через безымянный палец!  
— Ты найдёшь курицу при выходе из этого с-с-сарая. Отнеси её резнику. А теперь...  
Ладонь Джона обожгло, жар нарастал. Он видел, как на порезанной ладони вырисовывается печать, охватывая руку огнём.  
— Надрежь её, Джон Конс-с-стантин, и я отвечу на любой вопрос. Но если ты не отпус-с-стишь меня, то пеняй на себя, — демон произнёс эти слова с холодной и непобедимой уверенностью.  
— Я клянусь освободить тебя, — говорить внутренним голосом становилось всё сложнее. Рука была в огне, и Джон чувствовал, что растратил все свои силы.  
— Печать окончена. Не забудь с-с-свою клятву! — и голос пропал. Девочка шевельнулась, открыла глаза и испуганно закричала.  
Джон устало опустился на пол.  
— Вынеси её отсюда и забирай свои лавры, герой. У меня есть ещё одно дело.

Пендергаста не надо было просить дважды. Он набрал 911, вызвал скорую и наряд полиции к складу и понёс девочку к выходу. Но зрелище горящей ладони Джона Константина не выходило у него из головы. 

Кое-как, оперевшись на стену, Джон поднялся. До ближайшей консервативной синагоги было несколько кварталов, и их предстояло пройти с курицей под мышкой. На отвод глаз у него не было ни малейших сил. Ну что же, в его нынешнем виде оставалось надеяться, что его просто примут за городского сумасшедшего, а до синагоги он успеет добраться до заката и до того, как приедет городской ветеринарный контроль, а ещё сумеет уговорить раввина прирезать курицу по законам кашрута. А потом, наверное, просто умрёт от усталости где-нибудь под забором.  
Но он поклялся, и было уже неважно, что нужно сделать для исполнения клятвы.

Пройдя через другой выход, Джон действительно увидел тощую и облезлую курицу, неизвестно как сбежавшую с ближайшего птицезавода. Она посмотрела на него пронзительными жёлтыми глазами и подошла вплотную. Джон подобрал её, и курица затихла, перестав подавать признаки жизни. Ну что же, так он выглядит как сумасшедший с игрушечной курицей, одной проблемой меньше.  
Оглядевшись, Джон аккуратно обошёл место, где стоял агент Пендергаст, и вышел через ещё один заброшенный склад на боковую улицу. Чтобы не столкнуться с полицией и скорой, ему пришлось пройти лишний квартал, но до синагоги он дошёл без приключений.

Вот только мезуза на воротах мешала пройти с диббуко-курицей в руках. Это животное должны были перенести владельцы дома, который защищала мезуза. Так что Джон нажал на звонок, хотя калитка была открыта — скоро Шаббат.  
На третий раз из дома выбежала девушка, вытирая руки о фартук. Вид Джона с курицей явно сбил её с толку.

— Здравствуйте. Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила она, подходя к воротам.  
— Да. Пожалуйста, примите мой дар к Субботе, — и Джон протянул курицу сквозь калитку.  
Девушка помялась, но забрала курицу.  
— Да будет благословен твой дар, — смущённо сказала она.  
В этот момент Джон Константин без чувств упал на асфальт.

***

Передав девочку в руки врачей (а перед полицией он мог и не отчитываться) Алоиз Пендергаст вернулся на склад, на котором забыл свой пиджак. Константина там уже не было.  
Тут Пендергасту вспомнилась рука в огне и общий вид Константина, обессиленного ритуалом. Может, это было чистым совпадением, но они нашли ребёнка, причём живым и даже в итоге не в коме. Что-то Джон Константин знал, и Пендергаст собирался его найти.  
Поразмыслив, Пендергаст дошёл до машины и достал карту. Отыскал ближайшую синагогу: что-то ему подсказывало, после всех разговоров об иудейском культе, Константин подался именно туда.

Калитка была открыта, и люди из общины уже начинали собираться на Шаббат. Алоиз немного помялся на пороге (пиджак был изрядно испачкан, и это лишало его непоколебимой уверенности) и вошёл во двор.  
К нему вышел долговязый юноша в праздничном костюме и в кипе.  
— Вы пришли за тем мужчиной? Он свалился прямо у порога, и сестра не нашла ничего лучше, чем затащить его к нам. Она просила не вызывать полицию: он пришёл с даром к Субботе, но лучше бы кто-нибудь его поскорее забрал.  
— А с чего вы решили, что я пришёл за ним?  
— Второй незнакомец в нашей тесной общине накануне Шаббата? Вы шутите, такие совпадения не случаются, — возмутился юноша.  
Алоизу оставалось только усмехнуться. Совпадения бывают и похлеще, но в логике юноше было не отказать.  
— Хорошо, вы правы. Я пришёл за ним.  
— Тогда пойдёмте, я провожу. Только заберите его отсюда, и так забот полон рот.  
Пендергаст уверил юношу — вероятно, сына раввина, — что он не оставит незваного гостя у них ночевать, и что всё может обойтись без вызова полиции в святой день.  
Джон Константин лежал в гостевой комнате на диване и выглядел скверно. Лицо было почти обескровленным, дыхание прерывистым, а пульс — слабым. “К нему нужно вызывать не полицию, а скорую”, — подумал Пендергаст.  
Кое-как объяснившись с раввином — тому было явно недосуг разбираться, в чём дело, но он не мог оставить незнакомца на улице в праздничный день, да ещё с даром, — и взвалив Константина на плечи, Пендергаст двинулся к машине. Благо, мистический детектив ещё мог кое-как передвигаться, почти не приходя в сознание.  
Уложив Джона Константина на заднее сидение, Пендергаст задумался, что делать дальше. Везти в больницу было самым очевидным вариантом, но в целом явно ничто жизни его внезапного напарника не угрожало. Он был истощён, но не более того. Значит, было нужно место, где Константин сможет отдохнуть и выспаться. Какой-нибудь не самый скверный мотель должен был подойти.  
Однако бросать человека в мотеле без сознания — просто-напросто бесчеловечно. Там его легко могли ограбить или чего похуже, ему ли не знать. Так что стоило хотя бы остаться с ним на несколько часов, пока не станет ясно, что Константин может постоять за себя — в том, что в целом он на это способен, сомнений не оставалось.  
Пендергаст вздохнул. Вообще ему было совершенно не свойственно вот так сразу кидаться кому-то на помощь. Но он задолжал Константину, и с долгом следовало расстаться как можно скорее.

В мотеле ему не стали задавать лишних вопросов, да и Константин кое-как смог разлепить глаза и поставить подпись в журнале. Пендергаст оплатил номер на два дня наличными, запасся водой в автомате и почти отнёс Константина в номер.  
Он с трудом, но заставил его попить, попутно прочитав нотацию о вреде обезвоживания, и уложил в постель.  
Пендергаст рассматривал почти безжизненное тело, и ему внезапно стало жаль детектива. Спать в одежде и в ботинках было явно неудобно, так что Пендергаст деловито разул его и снял плащ, потом, подумав, стянул и рубашку с джинсами. И даже укрыл Константина одеялом. Почему-то самоотдача, с которой Константин вёл расследование, его непонятное, но целеустремлённое поведение вызывали в Пендергасте желание хоть немного позаботиться о том, кто явно был не способен позаботиться о себе сам.  
Очень внезапное и несвойственное ему желание. Возможно, дело было в том самом долге, с которым стоило расплатиться.  
Может быть, ему хотелось узнать, что же там такого накопал Константин про этот культ, который похищает детей, и заручиться его поддержкой.  
Да, наверное, именно поэтому.


End file.
